Moonlight
by Andra-chan
Summary: A new Village that was well hidden is discovered, and a girl from there comes to Konaha on behalf of the ruler. What might happen and WHO THE HECK IS SHE? NOT RELATED TO 'ANOTHER UCHIHA! CHP4 UP!
1. CHAPTER 1

Yami: I know… yet another one!

Naruto: Are you ever gonna continue the others?

Yami: I'm gonna type chapter 3 of Sesshy's Beloved tomorrow… I hope…

Naruto: There's a big improvement.

Yami: Shaddup.

Chibi-G: Disclaimer: Yami-Tenchi13 doesn't own Naruto. She does, however, own Kinimoa Andra, the Hidden Village of the Moon, and Lunakage. Partial ownership is given to Kiharu-sama, who also owns Hidden Village of the Moon and Lunakage. Please enjoy!

Yami: (laughing) Partial ownership to Kiharu! (laughs harder)

Naruto: Oh boy… here we go again…

**_Chapter One!_**

"Hey? Did you hear? There's a new girl in Konaha! She's from a newly found village!" The word spread through Konaha as fast as wild fire. One boy heard this and found it a bother. He had black hair and eyes, and was wearing a blue shirt and white shorts with ninja shoes. On the back of his shirt was the Uchiha Clan symbol. Another boy heard this and found it exciting. This boy had blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing orange clothing. Both boys had a Konaha Forehead Protector.

Uzameki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke entered the Hokage's office as the result of a summon.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke said, respectively.

"What do you want, gramps?" Naruto said.

"Thank you boys for coming. I'm happy to introduce Kinimoa Andra of the Hidden Village of the Moon." Hokage said. The girl turned around.

She had silver hair with golden streaks and amber eyes. She was wearing black shorts and a red t-shirt that had a silver skull on the front. She also had a forehead protector with an upside down crescent moon on it.

"Kinimoa Andra…" Sasuke muttered, wondering how it sounded familiar.

"Yes… Andra-sama? This is Uchiha Sasuke and Uzameki Naruto." Hokage said.

"Uchiha?" she asked. Sasuke nodded. He then remembered where he heard her name before.

"You're the Uchiha Hunter, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes" she said, her eyes turning hard.

"Andra-sama? Hokage-sama, why did you call her 'Andra-sama?" Naruto asked.

"I did because Andra-sama is…"

**_CLICK!_**

"Tommie! Turn the channel back! Naruto wasn't over yet!"

"Fine, Sam!"

**_CLICK!_**

"That explains a lot," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"That means she requires a great deal of respect," Hokage explained.

"Hokage-sama. I realize that you are being very kind, but in my own village, I'm not called Andra-sama. It's fine." Andra said. Another girl entered the room.

She had pink hair and aquamarine eyes. She was wearing a red dress, black shorts, ninja shoes and a Konaha forehead protector.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she screeched. She ran for him and then tripped.

"Itai…" she muttered.

"Oops…" Andra stated, sarcastically.

"You did that on _purpose!_" she yelled.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said.

"Did you figure that out on your own, or did someone hand you a cheat sheet?" Andra stated.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto repeated.

"Who are you and what's your problem?" Sakura screeched again.

"Kinimoa Andra. Hidden Village of the Moon. Daughter of the Lunakage." Andra stated.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Yami: That was fun! I love being able to say all those rude things to Sakura!

Sakura: WHY?

Yami: Cause it's fun!

Sakura: Why I oughtta…

Yami: Well… That's it folks!

LAter,

Yami Tenchi, Haruno Sakura, Uzameki Naruto, and Chibi-Gatomon!


	2. CHAPTER 2

Yami: Hello my faithful readers and loveable friends/reviewers!

Sakura: Why is Andra so mean to me?

Yami: Y'know… I think that's strange too…

Sakura: Really?

Yami: Yeah… she normally attacks things that are pink…

Sakura: Thanks a lot…

Sasuke: Hey. It gets Sakura off my back.

Yami: (cracks up)

Naruto: Y'know… Sakura-chan…

Sakura: I won't go out with you, Baka.

Naruto: Worth a try…

Chibi-G: Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1. It hasn't changed. I promise.

Yami: Nicely put! OH REVIEWER RESPONSES END OF CHP!

**_Chapter 2!_**

A man with a Jounin outfit, silver hair, and a forehead protector covering his right eye ran through the forest.

"I hope I'm not too late…" he muttered through his mask. He sped up a bit more.

He landed at the door of the Hokage's office. He caught his breath and walked in.

"Hokage-sama. I'm sorry I'm late." He said.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto said.

"I'm supposed to allow Andra-sama to stay with me," Kakashi said.

"I DON'T CHEAT!" Sakura yelled. Andra rolled her eyes.

"I never said you did. I was just wondering if you were really that stupid," Andra said, calmly. She turned and saw Kakashi. She glared.

"Hello, Kakashi-san," she said.

"Konnichiwa, Andra-chan!" Kakashi muttered, somewhat nervously.

"I will be staying with… who?" Andra asked.

"With Kakashi," Hokage said.

"What?" Andra stated.

"You're staying with me," Kakashi said.

"No," Andra replied.

"Why not?" Hokage asked.

"Because, if I stayed with him, I'd never get any sleep for fear that he'd become a pervert like all the books he reads. If you make me stay with him, I'll leave."

"Well… uh… it's…" Hokage stuttered.

"I wish to pick who I stay with, if that's okay with you, Hokage-sama," Andra said. Hokage nodded. Andra looked at Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"The strong one," Andra said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"No," Sasuke said.

"Not you. The blond one."

"Me?" Naruto asked. Andra nodded.

"Will you let her stay with you?" Hokage asked Naruto.

"Yes sir!" Naruto said.

"Now I'm hungry," Andra stated. Naruto laughed and led her away.

_At the Ramen Shop!_

After four bowls of ramen, Andra pushed her bowl aside and pulled out her wallet.

"How much?" she asked. Naruto finished her eighth bowl.

"I want two more!" Naruto declared. Andra started counting her bills.

"Uh… It's 34.96," the man said. Andra found 40.00 and gave it to the man.

"Keep the change," Andra said.

"Thank you," he replied. Naruto finished up and they headed to his house.

On the way, Andra stopped. She looked around.

"Naruto-san…" she said.

"Nani?" Naruto said. Andra disappeared and reappeared right beside Naruto and deflected four shruiken directed right at him with two of her own kunais. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Shadow Replication no justu!" Naruto cried. 40 copies of Naruto appeared.

"Lunar replication no justu!" Andra muttered. 40 copies of Andra appeared as well.

"Such a waste…" someone muttered. About 20 of Andra's and 20 of Naruto's replications went to the voice. A man flew out of the trees due to the impact of 20 punches and 20 kicks. The duplications of Andra disappeared.

"How dare you, Unagi-kun (1)!" Andra snarled, grabbing the man by the throat.

Unagi was a man with waist length brown hair in a low ponytail and green eyes. He had almost the exact same clothes as Andra, except his shirt was silver with a red skull.

"Andra-chan…" Unagi said. Andra's eyes turned hard.

"Why are you here?" she growled.

"She wanted me to come," Unagi replied.

"Umi-chan (2)?" Andra asked. Naruto's copies disappeared.

"I'm confused," he said. Andra stopped him.

"Just a moment, Naruto-kun," Andra said, not taking her eyes from Unagi.

"Yes, Umi-chan," Unagi said, calming a bit.

"What does she want?"

"I don't know. She wanted me to knock you out, give you this when you woke up, and take you there…" Unagi said. Andra dropped Unagi, her eyes widening.

"Umi-chan wants me dead," she said.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Yami: CLIFFIE!

Sakura: Who's Unagi? Who's Umi? WHY WAS I BARELY IN THIS CHATPER?

Yami: Unagi and Umi will be revealed to you in the next chapter (at least who they are and how Andra knows them). And you were barely in this chapter, because you aren't a main character!

Sakura: GRRRRRR…

Reviewer Responses! 

_Black-red-blue: _I'm so glad you like! Thanks for the correction. I'm a ditz, and can't spell. LOL I'm not a blond though! NO OFFENSE TO BLONDS!

_Kiharu-sama:_ Yes… Andra was called the Uchiha Hunter. That will also be explained later. I don't owe you crap. We already talked about that. . BTW… I don't plan on chasing you… Shrimp… ;)

_Anime-fan993:_ I'm glad you like. We are all too lazy to log in every once in a while. LOL! I don't think I really like Sakura much either! LOL!

_Rythmic: _I'm a bit odd though! I'm glad you like it. I love that line. LOL! I read your story with Yoriko! I'm not finished yet, but I'm working on it! Thanks again!

_JapanAnimeGirl:_ I'm glad you think it's funny. LOL! I'm updating. 

OKAY! **NOTE: **I will update once I get 5 more reviews on CHP 2! If I get more on Chp 1, I thank you, but I won't up date unless I get 5 for CHP 2!

**(1): Unagi is Eel in Japanese!  
(2): Umi is Ocean in Japanese!**

LAter!

Yami Tenchi, Chibi-Gatomon, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzamaki Naruto!


	3. CHAPTER 3

Yami: Hi everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated, but I just got my 10th review.

Naruto: You could have updated sooner…

Sakura: Yeah… you're such a moron.

Andra: Pink… must… die… (chases after Sakura)

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN! HELLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!

Sasuke: (is playing Rummy with Kakashi) Rummy. I win again.

Kakashi: (slams down cards and walks away muttering under his breath)

Chibi-G: See previous chapters for disclaimer because it's getting annoying to announce every single time.

Yami: Good one!

_Last Time…_

"Umi-chan wants me dead," she said.

**_CHAPTER 3!_**

_Andra's POV_

I am now sitting on the couch of Naruto's small apartment, with a blanket around my shoulders, a cup of tea in my hands, and a hard look on my face. Wondering what happened to Unagi?

_Flashback!_

I dropped Unagi, my eyes widening.

"She tried to kill me," I said. Unagi stood up and straightened his Sand forehead protector.

"I'm getting paid well… I must complete my task…" he muttered.

"Unagi Whirlwind no justu!" he yelled. He began spinning and came right at me. He had two kunais in his hands, blades toward me. I made a move to block myself, but Naruto got there first.

"Shadow Replication no justu!" he yelled. His duplicates surrounded me and I touched two of them.

_'How are they not shadows?'_ I thought. All of the duplications disappeared as Unagi came flying for Naruto. Naruto flew backwards.

"Naruto-san!" I yelled. I saw he was unconscious.

"Now that your protector is gone, who is going to protect you, Andra-sama?" Unagi sneered.

"It's a pity really," I said. Unagi raised an eyebrow.

"But at least now I can unleash my real power!" I said. I took off my forehead protector and shoved it in my pocket.

Underneath the forehead protector, I have a black upside down crescent moon tattooed on my forehead. It glowed red.

"The Kinimoa Bloodline…" Unagi muttered. I nodded. My eyes turned silver and my hair changed completely golden. I raised my hands.

"Lunar Eclipse no justu!" I yelled. The crescent moon on my forehead glowed an even brighter red. Nothing seemed to happen until Unagi screamed.

"Make it stop! It's so cold… so dark…" Unagi said. It was a summer afternoon.

The reason Unagi is so cold and it's so dark to him is because the Kinimoa Bloodline is a series of mind attacks that are generated by the crescent moons on our foreheads. I put my forehead protector back on.

"Unagi-kun. Tell Umi-chan she will have to do better than that!" I said. Unagi nodded and fled. Naruto woke up and I then fainted.

_End Flashback!_

I sipped the tea and Naruto entered.

"Who are Umi and Unagi?" he asked. I sipped my tea again and sighed.

"Soreth Unagi and Tallia Umi. Both are from Eclipse, the main town in my village, but their ancestors aren't. The Soreths are originally from Sand and the Tallias are originally from Mist. They were exiled and they found Moon.

"My mother was kind enough to let them stay. Umi-chan is my mother's poison expert and Unagi-kun is my mother's second bodyguard. The first bodyguard is Hyuuga Jatai, who left Konaha because he was tired of the Head Family. Now Umi-chan is trying to kill me and she's sending Unagi-kun to do it for her. I have to tell my brother immediately…" I explained. Naruto nodded.

"Tomorrow we'll tell Kakashi-sensei and he'll take us to Moon!" Naruto said. I nodded and went to sleep.

_Normal POV_

Meanwhile in a secluded forest far away from reality, Unagi met with a woman. She had black hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes. She was wearing a green dress with black shorts and the standard ninja shoes. She also had a forehead protector from Mist.

"I almost did, Umi-chan. She activated her Limit, and I couldn't anymore…" Unagi said.

"Calm down, Unagi-kun. I love you anyway!" Umi said. "We'll just have to think of something else." Unagi's eyes widened.

"I have an idea… I think you'll like this," he said. Then he and Umi began plotting their next move.

_Back with Naruto and Andra…_

"Andra-chan…" Naruto said. Naruto was leaning right over her. Andra's eyes shot open and Naruto fell backwards.

"Word of advice, Naruto-san." Andra said, stretching. "Don't get too close to me. I'm a very light sleeper," she said. Naruto nodded.

"Let's go. We're going to Kakashi-sensei's apartment. We'll talk to him and see what he says," Naruto said. Andra stood up and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

_At Kakashi's Apartment_

"Kakashi-sensei! Open the door!" Naruto yelled. He was banging on the door and Andra was standing at the end of the stairs keeping an eye out for anything strange.

"Oh… Hello Andra-chan, Naruto-kun," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-san… This is important," Andra said. Kakashi looked at the hard look in Andra's eyes and he let them in.

Kakashi's apartment was unusually clean. He went and put his groceries away and then made some tea and ramen. Then he sat down.

"Okay. Explain," he said.

Andra told her story and when she finished, Kakashi's eyes were wide.

"When do you want to leave?" he asked.

"As soon as possible," she said.

"Come with me," Kakashi said. Andra, Naruto, and Kakashi left for the Hokage's office, but not before Kakashi locked the door.

_At the Hokage's Office_

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi said.

"Hai, Kakashi?" Hokage replied calmly.

"I need to return home," Andra said. "I wish to take Hatake Kakashi, Uzamaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke with me," she said. Hokage nodded. A Jounin left the room and came back five minutes later with Sasuke.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"You all have five minutes to get ready," Hokage said. He turned to Sasuke. "You are accompanying Andra-sama to her home village. She has asked for your help," he explained. They all left to get supplies.

_Five Minutes Later…_

"Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked. Andra's eyes turned hard. Everyone nodded.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" Sakura's voice screeched from behind them.

"Not a good time, Sakura-chan…" Kakashi muttered. Andra pulled out a kunai and threw it at Sakura. Kakashi quickly appeared in front of Sakura and blocked it with one of his own.

"Not now, Andra-chan," Kakashi said, handing Andra her kunai back. Sakura smirked and quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Andra.

"Read it when you get time, okay?" Sakura asked. Andra glared at her.

"Only if you get out of my sight," Andra said. Sakura noted the malice in Andra's voice. She went over to Sasuke and quickly kissed his cheek. Sasuke acted like nothing happened, and Andra glared at Sakura with serious threat. Sakura smirked and skipped happily back to the village.

Right when they exited Konaha, Sasuke turned to Andra.

"Andra-san?" he said.

"Nani?" Andra asked. Sasuke's face turned pale.

"I need to wash this stuff off of my face," he said. Kakashi chuckled. Andra didn't even take her eyes off the road and threw Sasuke some sanitizer. They continued walking for about 20 minutes when Kakashi stopped.

"I don't know the way to Moon, Andra-chan," Kakashi said.

"Follow me," Andra said.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Yami: Thanks to all who reviewed! Remember, 5 reviews me updating cause I am happy!

Sakura: Get… this… thing… off of my hair!

Andra: (chewing happily on Sakura's hair)

Yami: Nope.

**_Reviewer Responses!_**

_JapanAnimeGirl:_ Thank you! I love attacking the pink! I have seen 'Friends', and I think it's funny. Why? Me confused… Thanks for the review!

_Marshmellowgang:_ I'm so glad you like it! I did get my reviews, so I'm very happy! Thank you!

_Animefan993: _I'm glad you like it! I did update, and as soon as I get 5 more reviews, I'll update again! THANKS!

_Kiharu-sama: _You can keep Sasuke… I have plans of my own for Andra's romance! CAN'T TELL WHAT THOUGH! And no guessing… It tends to ruin things. Sayonara!

_Luna Starbreeze:_ I love that poem! That's so cool! Okay… I'm glad you like and Naruto is an _AWESOME_ anime. I'm pretty sure JapanAnimeGirl up there can second my notion! LOL!

I'm so glad everyone liked, and remember…

5 MORE REVIEWS AND YOU GET CHAPTER 4!

LAter,

Yami Tenchi, Chibi-Gatomon, Kinimoa Andra, Haruno Sakura, Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hatake Kakashi!

P.S. FOUR PAGES LONG!


	4. CHAPTER 4

Yami: Hello all! I'm so glad that I've been getting these reviews so quickly! I'm so happy! T.T

Naruto: Reviewer responses at the end of the chapter!

Sasuke: Onward.

Chibi-G: Disclaimer: Figure it out yourselves!

Yami: Hope you enjoy! This is going to be a very long chapter, by the way! Too make up for the long wait. Gomennasai!

_Last time…_

"I don't know the way to Moon, Andra-chan," Kakashi said.

"Follow me," Andra said.

_Chapter Four!_

_With Unagi and Umi!_

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Umi asked. They were watching a team from a rooftop in Sand. This team consisted of two boys. One was wearing all black with purple makeup and a bandaged package of some sort on his back. The other had red hair, blue eyes with black lining, and he had a gourd on his back.

"My cousin, Gaara, is the one with the gourd," Unagi said. Umi nodded. They jumped down. The one in black looked at them and glared. Then he calmed down when he saw Umi.

"Hello. Single?" he asked Umi.

"Not on your life," Umi replied.

"What did you want, Unagi?" Gaara asked.

"Gaara-san. I need a favor," Unagi stated. Gaara took them into his house.

_Back with Sasuke, Andra, Naruto, and Kakashi later that night…_

"Who's watching first?" Andra asked, after they had eaten dinner.

"I will," Naruto said.

"Second," Sasuke said.

"Third," Kakashi stated.

"I'll go last then," Andra said. She then grabbed Sasuke's arm and led him to her tent.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Sasuke-san. There are things you need to know," she said. She sat down.

"You wanted something?" Sasuke asked, sitting across from her.

"I need to know something. This is probably a very touchy subject, but it's very important. Is Uchiha Itachi still alive?" she asked. Sasuke's eyes widened and he glared at her. She took off her forehead protector, but Sasuke didn't notice.

"Why do you care? I'm going to kill Itachi, not you. Don't get in between me and Itachi," Sasuke said. He stood up and began to leave.

_'Don't do that, Sasuke-san…'_ Andra's voice echoed in his head. He turned around. All of a sudden, the tent disappeared and Sasuke found himself in a dark room. He still saw Andra sitting there calmly and just staring at him. He began looking around. He screamed. The tent returned.

"Sasuke-san. You need to stay," Andra said, taking a few deep breaths. Sasuke sat down. Andra began to tell her story.

_With Gaara, Unagi, and Umi_

"You want me to wait at the Hidden Village of the Moon, for the daughter of the Lunakage, and you want me to kill her?" Gaara asked. Unagi nodded.

"It'll make things… easier…" he said, grinning sadistically.

_Back to Andra & Sasuke_

"Interesting…" Sasuke said. "But that only explains why we are on this quest."

"I'm now going to have to go back to explain Itachi," Andra said, trying to get her emotions under control.

"This is going to be hard to explain, but I think you'll understand," Andra said.

_Flashback!_

It was a dark night in a village where you could see the moon all the time, even when it was full noon. Fire burned down many different buildings. One man with golden hair and silver eyes was running after another man with black hair and Sharingan eyes.

"Itachi! Stop!" he yelled. The Sharingan user stopped, and turned around. He disappeared and reappeared behind the golden haired man and slit his throat before he could even breathe.

"NO!" yelled a little silver haired girl with golden streaks and amber eyes.

_End Flashback!_

"I watched him kill my father. He and a girl named Yuki were my best friends. If you kill Itachi, it will let me go home safely, without having to get killed myself," Andra said. Sasuke was about to say something, when Kakashi entered the tent.

"Andra-chan, full moon," he said. Andra ran outside, and ran away from the tent.

"What happens during the full moon?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi waited and then sat down.

"It has to do with the Kinimoa bloodline and I think Andra-chan should tell you. I don't want to get in trouble," Kakashi said. He walked out and Sasuke stood up. He then saw Andra's forehead protector.

_Back with the bad guys…_

"Will you do it, cousin?" Unagi asked. Gaara just looked at him.

"Unagi-san, I realize you are an idiot, so I'll explain this slowly, but only once," Gaara said. "You need a new plan."

"Gaara-san!" Unagi declared through clenched teeth.

"You don't understand. I'm not a very good hit-and-run person. Not only that, she'll probably have some people there with her. Why don't we do this? I will pretend to be her friend for a short time, and then I'll kill her. How's that?" Gaara asked, not really caring what Unagi thought. Umi jumped up happily.

"Gaara-kun! You're a genius!" she exclaimed, hugging him. Gaara shoved her away, and left the little house they were in, angrily.

_Back with the good guys…_

Sasuke was trying to find Andra to give her the headband back, but he couldn't find her. All of a sudden, he saw a man with golden hair and silver eyes. He realized this was Andra's father.

"Father… Since he's here anyway, I want you to meet my teammate Uchiha Sasuke. Come on out," Andra said. Sasuke saw the man's eyes grow hard and he stepped out.

"I'm Kinimoa Yamma," the man said.

"Father, Sasuke-san is after Itachi too," Andra said. Yamma laughed.

"Good. Then I'm okay," he said. Sasuke turned to Andra.

"I thought you said that Itachi killed your father," he said.

"He did. Since I'm a Kinimoa, I'm able to come to Earth as a spirit on a full moon and a new moon," Yamma said. Sasuke nodded and handed Andra her headband.

"You left this in the tent. I gotta go. My watch," he said before leaving.

"I must leave as well," Yamma said.

"Of course, Father," Andra said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Andra… Kinimoas cry blood, remember…" he said, the words getting stuck in his throat. Andra regained her composure.

"I know… Goodbye," Andra said. She hugged her father.

"Tell your mother and brother I said hello and I love them. Bye!" Yamma said. Andra watched as he ascended and then disappeared. Andra put her headband back on and returned to camp.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked, while he was on guard. Andra nodded.

"I'll be fine. Is your guard almost over?" Andra asked. Kakashi leaned back on the tree, hands behind his head.

"Nope," he said. Andra jumped in the tree next to him.

"Okay. I'm watching with you. Four eyes are better than two," she said. Kakashi nodded. She happened to lean her head on his arm and he remembered when he first met her.

_Flashback!_

Kakashi was training in a forest right outside of Konaha when he heard someone scream.

"OW! Let go! Someone help! HELP!"

It happened to be a little girl's voice. Kakashi ran forward. He saw a chibi Andra being held at sword point by two robbers. Another one was advancing towards her. Kakashi then ran forward and defeated the one coming forward to Andra. Andra was wearing a little headband over her moon. It was pulled off by the man Kakashi defeated. Andra's eyes turned silver.

"Lunar Eclipse no jutsu!" Andra yelled. The man began screaming. Kakashi grabbed Andra, and her headband, and ran back to Konaha.

_End Flashback!_

Kakahsi had then begun taking care of Andra as if she was his own daughter. He'd never met Kinimoa Tsuki, Andra's mother, but he did write her. Hokage had found out who Andra was, and he gave her an escort back to Eclipse. Their parting had been long and sorrowful. Kakashi had promised he would visit as soon as he figured out the way. Then she had laughed and swore to come back to Konaha when she became a good ninja. Kakashi had then laughed.

Andra was now asleep and Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little fatherly toward her. About that time, the sun came up and he stretched. He awoke Andra.

"Andra-chan. There's someone in the bushes," he whispered. Andra woke up, and quickly put her forehead protector back on.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm going to wake up Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun for breakfast," she said. Kakashi nodded.

"I'll be there in a moment," he said. Andra nodded and returned to camp. Kakashi watched as the person in the bushes disappeared.

_'Just as I thought…'_ Kakashi thought. Then he walked calmly back to camp.

"Shhh…" Sasuke told Naruto. Andra had told them about the person in the shadows. Nartuo was excited.

"Hello again, Sasuke," said a voice from the bushes.

"Gaara…" Sasuke growled. Gaara stepped out from the bushes. Andra's attitude made an immediate change.

"Gaara!" she exclaimed. She ran forwards and gave him a hug. Gaara just stood there.

"Nice to see you again, too," Gaara said. Andra smiled.

_**To Be Continued!**_

Yami: I thank you all. Now, as a special gift for 15 reviews, a little bit of Konaha at this time. COMPLETELY HUMOR!

_Fun Part Number… ONE!_

Sakura walked to the training area that Kakashi had taken them to when he taught then about teamwork. She sat on a stump as a girl came up behind her. The girl had black hair in a bun and chopsticks.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?" she asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yes… why?"

"Good." The girl then proceeded to beat the living crap outta Sakura.

"Now to find Andra…" she said.

_With Andra and the mysterious girl…_

"Do you have proof, Kiharu-chan?" Andra asked. The mystery girl, Kiharu, pulled Sakura out of the bushes. Let's just say, she's really messed up…

"Nice… Here ya go!" Andra said, handing Kiharu quite a bit of money.

"Nice doing business with ya," Kiharu said, jumping away.

_**End.**_

Yami: There ya go.

_**Reviewer Responses!**_

_Kiharu-sama:_ No, you don't know. I put in your special scene! Don't ya love me! I hope you get better soon…

_JapanAnimeGirl:_ I'm writing, and as I said before, 5 reviewsnext chp. Deal with it. LOL. Okay… now you have to update! ;-)

_Kausi:_ Trust me… the torture of Sakura keeps getting better! Glad ya like!

_Talamaine:_ Thanks for reviewing, sis! I didn't know that was Itachi's bloodline limit… Thanks for telling me… but can he actually bring family members back for one night? Never mind… don't answer that…

_YingYang:_ Thanks!

Okay all… that's it!

5 reviews next chapter!

LAter,

Yami Tenchi, Chibi-Gatomon, Uzamaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke.

P.S. 7 PAGES LONG!


End file.
